Fletcher's Unexpected Surprise
by TheSecretAuthorForever
Summary: When China sees Fletcher in his "Pleasure Time" in the bathroom she wants to make him more in heaven. (Fletcher: 13 China: 13)


Fletchers Unexpected Surprise

(Based During First Season)

China: 13 Fletcher: 13

(An A.N.T. Farm Fan fiction)

It was another normal day at Webster High. At least that is what Fletcher and China thought.

Fletcher had started puberty 3 months prior to China joining the A.N.T. Farm. He grew decently fast. His penis had grown to 4 inches. He was proud when he had his first ejaculation. He had read XXX fan fiction and watched porn very often but he never thought he would get the experience for many years.

The first day he saw China he fell in love instantly. China had started having periods at 10 and had started growing true breasts at the age of 12. She had seen her brother watch porn and she wondered what it would be like.

Little did they know just 3 weeks after China joined the A.N.T. Farm they would accomplish their fantasies.

The Day that China Joined:

When China Stepped through the door to the A.N.T. Farm Fletcher was shocked. He look at her intently. He looked at her still developing breasts. They looked so tender. Her soft hands would feel wonderful on his dick. He had gotten a boner immediately. He covered it with his bag as he said hi to China. Little did Fletcher know that China also had her thoughts.

When China entered the door the first person she saw was Fletcher. She saw his young face staring intently at her sensitive areas. He was a little offended but, she was also a little embarrassed. She looked down to the trouser area of Fletcher. She saw him panicking to put a bag over his groin. She had a thought. How big is it? How does it taste?

The two's wonders would be answered soon.

3 Weeks After China Joined:

"OK my friends, I'm going on a trip. You A.N.T.s will have to work with no supervision for a week." Gibson said

"Ok Gibson" Everyone said.

Fletcher knew this was going to happen eventually. Gibson always took his trip to see his Grandmother every 4 weeks. Fletcher had been scheming of how to win China's heart. China had been doing the same thing on her own time. She had been talking to Olive about Fletcher. Olive didn't really care for Fletcher that much. She had heard him moan "China" in the bathroom, and when he left she went in to find the bathroom spotless. A soaked rag on the towel rack. Fletcher had been cleaning up his Semen after firing as a result of his Jacking Off. Olive never told China about this though. Olive thought she would find out soon enough.

It was Wednesday, right after school. Fletcher had purposely taken China's Science Notebook during their Math class. China just thought she had left it in the A.N.T. Farm Room. When China opened the door to the A.N.T. Farm she saw her notebook on the ground near the bathroom. As she walked up to get it she heard something. It sounded like a moan.

"Oh China! Finish me! Make me Cum!' A mysterious voice moaned. It was coming from the bathroom.

China ultimately confused saw that the door was open just a crack. She looked in and saw Fletcher. His hand on his dick, going up and down. His moans were growing louder, until he finally let go. 3 thick long strings of semen came out of his penis.

Fletcher was gasping for air after the event. He had almost fainted. China was startled by the event. China wanted to go tell the principal, but at the same time she didn't. After Fletcher damped a rag and cleaned up his semen he exited the door to find China standing at the side.

"Oh Hi China" Fletcher said trying to act cool.

"What were you doing in there Fletcher?" China asked. "I heard you moan my name."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that!" Fletcher said. He was starting to sweat.

"You left the door open a crack and I saw you Jacking off" China Said.

"PLEASE CHINA! DON'T TELL THE PRINCIPAL!" Fletcher screamed.

"If you don't want me to tell her you have to do something for me" China said.

"And what would that be" Fletcher said.

"You have to have sex with me" China said in a sexy tone. Fletcher was completely confused.

"Wait, What?" Fletcher said

"You have to have sex with me" said China again.

"OK?" said Fletcher.

SEX SCENE:

The two went over to the A.N.T. Farms $3000 couch. The two began by stripping.

"Fletcher you must go down to your underwear first." China said. Fletcher obeyed. Fletcher was not skinny, nor was he fat. He took his shirt off to show his chest. His Nipples were just a little bit darker than the rest of his body. He did not have any abs. He was just standard healthy, not Big Muscle healthy. It was then time for his shorts. He slowly took hold of his shorts and pulled them down in 1 swift motion. Fletchers penis was already erect and the lump in the underwear was clearly visible.

"Now your turn China" Fletcher said excitingly. China slowly took off her shirt. It was a very fluid motion. Her breasts covered by a bra. She was quite skinny. There was almost no fat at all. Next she took her pants off. As they went down Fletchers eyes went down with them. Fletcher saw China's bright pink panties. Her panties were already quite wet.

Now it was time for the private areas. Fletcher was first. He pulled down his underwear to reveal his 4 inch member. It was fully erect. China was ecstatic looking at. Suddenly, China unhooked her bra her Medium Sized Breasts were very soft and tender. Fletcher just thought about what was going to happen next. China then took hold of her panties and pulled them down. Her vagina was ready for a cock.

"Now it's time for fun" Said Fletcher as he pointed to his dick.

"Lay on the couch" China said. When he did China got on her knees and started to lick the penis. It tasted like what she smelled when she saw Fletcher cum. Fletcher thought he was in heaven. His dick was in a very warm place. In was being sucked on the top and jerked at the bottom. The cum was building up. He was about to burst.

He let go. The big steam of cum went into China's mouth. She loved the taste. The sweet salty tasting fluid was just going down her throat. Although, Fletchers dick did not go flaccid at all. It still was erect. He was ready for part 2.

After China stopped sucking because of the cum Fletcher was already changing positions. He pushed China onto the couch and lined up his dick with her vagina. He pushed in with force. China popped in an instant, but she withstood the major pain and let Fletcher proceed. Fletcher was in pleasure beyond anything he imagined. He was amazed that China was holding up so well. He continued thrusting in and out of China's vagina. His cum was building up.

"China are you on the pill?" Fletcher asked.

"No, you better pull out before you cum" China said.

"OK, I have a little more before it becomes too powerful." Fletcher said.

They fucked for 3 minutes more. China's pain had died down and she was starting to really enjoy it.

"CHINA I'M GOING TO CUM!" Fletcher said.

"PULL OUT FLETCHER!" China said.

Fletcher tried pulling out but for some reason he couldn't. It felt like he was being pushed. He let go, his semen went into China's pussy. It turns out that Olive had snuck in when they weren't watching and was pushing Fletcher more into China. Nether of them had seen Olive.

Both China and Fletcher flinched when the semen was released. China felt it coat her insides. They both know that the sperm inside the semen was very active and would definitely try to fertilize an egg. Fletcher had collapsed on China's chest. Olive left in secret. 10 minutes later they both got up and got dressed.

"Fletcher this is an issue! You came in me! I may become pregnant!" China yelled at Fletcher.

"I don't know why I couldn't pull out! It felt like I was being pushed in!" Fletcher said.

A week later all the A.N.T.s were in the A.N.T. Farm when China walked in and said "I have an announcement. A week ago me and Fletcher had sex and as a result I am pregnant with Fletcher's baby." She had not told Fletcher beforehand that she was going to announce it right there and then.

Everybody was surprised except Olive. She was just acting like nothing happened. After the announcement had taken place Gibson had called the office and told The principle about the situation. The two both knew that they were in big trouble. When the principle came to them she told all the other people in the room to scram.

On the way out Olive went by the Fletcher and whispered in his ear "Next time use protection" and then she put a condom in his hand.

END


End file.
